Белл-мере
| jname = ベルメール | rname = Бэрумэ:ру | ename = Бэльмэр | first = Глава 77; Эпизод 32 | affiliation = Морской Дозор (бывший) | occupation = Мандариновый фермер; Дозорная (бывшая) | jva = Норико Хидака | age = 30 (мертва) }} Белл-мере была приемной мамой Нами и Нодзико появившаяся в воспоминаниях Нами во время арки Арлонг Парка. Белл-мере упоминается впервые Нами, когда она оставляет Барати направляется к Арлонг Парку одна, но ее первое появление происходит только во время воспоминаниях Нами, где она формально представлена через infobox. Внешность thumb|left|Белл-мере в молодости когда была в Морском Дозоре. У Белл-меры были тёмно-малиновые волосы, и достаточно уникальная прическа подобно ирокезу (Ода в шутку говорил, что из-за него "женщины имеют мужество!"). Она носила зеленую рубашку в клетку со словом "Булава", " Индиго", а также брюки и коричневые сандалии. Кроме этого её редко можно было увидеть без сигареты. В молодости когда она была в Морском Дозоре, она была одета в простую форму офицера. Личность thumb|210px|Белл-мере в качестве члена Морского Дозора двадцать лет назад. В молодости она была известна как скандалистка.В то время как ее решение присоединиться к Морскому Дозору шокировало всех жителей деревни, все они заботился о ее благополучии, несмотря на проблемы, которые она всегда создавала.Из-за ее прошлого, её решение принять дочерей привело их к боязни детского собственного благосостояния.Однако Белл-мере была полна решимости показать им, что она в зрелом возрасте и способна на это. Как Дозорный, Белл-мере была уверена, что ее реакция на побег Шики из Импел Дауна , чтобы доказать, что она остановит его сама она должна атаковать Ист Блю. Ее коллеги Морские Дозорные отметили, что она очень надежна, указывая, что она, очень полезный член Морского Дозора. Белл-мере сохраняет некоторые воспоминания из ее озорной жизни после возвращения в Кокояси, предлагая заплатить Гензо за кражи Нами из её кармана (это, скорее всего, объясняет, где Нами получила её личность, как воровку, она даже использовала фразу, когда Гэндзо захватили её, к Наминому разочарованию), несмотря на то,что она знала, как он среагирует. Она иногда ведет себя импульсивно, например, когда она бьет Нами предполагая, что Нодзико не ее настоящее сестра, мальчики говорят, что ее мандарины невкусные, после Белл-мере заявил Нами,что она не должна была попасть в мальчика камнем. Она признает, что Нодзико иногда кажется ей более зрелой, чем она является. Отношения Друзья У нее были странные отношения с Гэндзо по сравнению с остальными жителями деревни. Она умела им манипулировать с помощью некоторых соблазнительных движений, из-за которых ему было крайне неловко. Гэндзо знал её прошлое и называл "маленьким сорванцом". Семья Нами и Нодзико Сила и способности Белл-мере боролась с множеством пиратов когда была в Морском Дозоре и поэтому имела достаточный боевой опыт, чтобы выжить. Она была достаточно проницательной, чтобы заметить, что Арлонг и его команда идут к ней, несмотря на то что она занималась готовкой еды. Она также сумела, с акробатической ловкостью сбить Арлонга и повалить его на землю. Кроме этого она сумела вставить Арлонгу ружьё в рот, прежде чем он или кто-нибудь из его команды успел среагировать. Оружие Во времена когда Белл-мере была дозорной, она носила винтовку и была достаточно опытной в её использовании. Она научилась отражать внезапные нападения на неё, так как ей удалось вставить винтовку в рот Арлонга (хотя он сумел освободиться благодаря своей силе). История Ранняя Жизнь Белл-мере была скандалисткой на протяжении всей своей жизни, в результате чего все, обращались с ней как с "бандитом. Они заботился о ее благополучии, несмотря на ее репутацию и когда она решила присоединиться Морскому Дозору все были потрясены этим её внезапным решением. Хотя они пытались убедить ее изменить свое решение, она была настроена на борьбу с пиратами. Белл-мере Дозорная thumb|210px|Bell-mère arriving at Cocoyasi Village during a storm with Nami and Nojiko. Однажды она и другие Морские Дозорные были отправлены на остров, чтобы бороться с пиратами. Борьба была кровавая, оставив много убитых и уничтожив деревню, обе стороны которой боролись за каждый дюйм Белл-мере лежала раненой и умирающей, она решила, что это было в порядке вещей. Однако так же, как она давала и позволяя себе идти, Нодзико появилась в сопровождении Нами.Белл-мере взяла их в свою деревню (Нами слишком молода, чтобы быть в курсе произошедшего). Буря разразилась над родным остров Белл-мере и дети выросли больными. Она настаивала на том, что две девочки получают лечение до нее. Позже, в конце концов они снова были в форме, она попросила других жителей села не регистрировать девушек для принятия с Мировым Правительством. Она заявила (многие жители протестовали), что она была старой и достаточно зрелой, чтобы заботиться о девушках. После Шторма Белл-мере жила в ее мандариновой роще в Кокояси на Кономи. Белл-мере получала очень мало дохода, она отдавала всё Нами и Нодзики,что бы те выжили. Однажды Белл-мере ругал Нами, когда её поймали на краже (Нами украла книгу, потому что она знала, что они не могли себе это позволить), вскоре после Нами открыла Белл-мере, почему та украла книгу - она училась навигации. Белл-мере понравился первый рисунок Нами острова в качестве первого шага, к карте мира и заложила веру в Нами, что она действительно может это сделать. Хотя Нами и Нодзико росли, Белл-мере советовал им, что они должны быть сильны, как мальчишки. Прибытие Арлонга thumb|left|210px|Bell-mère trying to protect her daughters. Раньше была дозорной, дослужилась до капитана. После того, как она нашла двух маленьких девочек сироток (Нами и Нодзико), ушла в отставку. Поселилась в деревне Кокояси. Была убита лидером Пиратов Арлонга - Арлонгом. После смерти После ее смерти,совет, который она дала "Если вы можете выжить, то счастливые времена ... многие из них ... придет ваш путь" призывает Нами работать, чтобы купить деревню Кокояси у Арлонга, полагая, что, как только она освободит деревню, она может следовать за своей мечтой и обрести счастье. Различие Аниме и Манги В манге и в аниме, Белл-мере застрелена Арлонгом. Тем не менее, в аниме, выстрелом в грудь, в то время как в манге, выстрелом в голову. Этимология Белл-мере в переводе с французского "мать-в-законе" или "мачеха" (в замене слова "marâtre", которая получила смысл "жестокой матери" в течение долгого времени, из-за этого многие мачехи были скупы со своими пасынками ). Это буквально означает "красивая мама". Тем не менее, на надгробие после таймскипа было её имя как Белл-мере. Цензура Слово "МАЗ" был удалено с ее рубашки и все образы ее курения были стерты ("Булава" является сленговое галлюциногенов). При первом нападения Арлонга, она орудует лопатой вместо пистолета, но держит её таким же образом. Товары Белл-мере имеет своеобразный характер во многих формах товаров. Она была отмечена в серии моделей Портрет пиратов. Она была выпущена вместе с Нами на рисунках, с изображением соломенной шляпы и их прошлом наставников / близких. Прочее *Могила Белл-мере был первоначально импровизированной одна с двумя палками, привязанных крест на крест, выступающей в качестве маркера. За некоторое время до или во время, ей дали надлежащую могилу с ее именем, включенное в надгробии. **Специальные эмблемы на надгробьем указывают несколько знакомые темы в различных вероисповеданиях. Крест представляет "испытания, победы и награды"; это описание деревни Кокояси и (особенно Нами) волю к жизни, несмотря на притеснения Арлонга, который был награжден. Мугивары отыгрывать свою свободу у Арлонга. *Еще в то время когда Белл-мере стала Дозорной,она носила куртку Дозорной о том, что обычно видели на офицеров рейтинга не ниже капитана, предполагая, что она была высокопоставленный офицер. *В недавнем японском Опросе вентиляторов, Белл-мере занимает 40-самый популярный персонаж в One Piece. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Bell-mère ca:Bell-mère de:Bell-mère Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Бывшие Дозорные Категория:Курильщики Категория:Умершие персонажи Категория:Представленные во флешбеках Категория:Персонажи Островов Кономи